Chronicles of the Half Blooded Prince
by Phoenix5r
Summary: Follows the life of a young Severus Snape and how meeting one Lily Evans changed his life...


**Hey guys... so this is just something Ive been working on... im not sure whether il make it a full story just yet. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

Prologue

He lay in bed listening to the muffled shouts drifting through the cold floor boards from below. His father had obviously been drinking again which was no surprise as he spent more time in the local pub than at home. He heard glass being smashed to bits and he could picture the fury on his mother's face as their shouts resonated through the house. Eileen Snape was as cold and cruel as her muggle lover Tobias; she wasn't one to forgive easily. Shifting uncomfortably on his side, he pulled his ragged teddy bear closer and tried to drown out the noise by focusing on the dry molding on the wall that had begun to peel. He starred at it, counting the number of holes and soon he managed to distract himself. It was only at the sound of thundering footsteps coming up the creaky stairs that he became alert again. He listened to the sharp clanks of the iron shoes coming up the steps and he scrambled off of the ground and ran to the window. He barely stepped onto the rails of the fire shoot before the door burst open.

"Where are ya boy?!" his father bellowed, his words slurring. Severus climbed down the escape shoot one flight below as quickly and quietly as he could and hid in the darkness concealed by Mrs. Faye's large flower pot.

"Come her ya mangy little rodent!" his father shouted. He pulled his knees up to his chest in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. His heart drummed furiously against his chest causing his body to shake violently. He could hear things being thrown around as his father stumbled around looking for him.

"Hiding are ya?"

He kept still and silent until he heard the window above click, ignoring the mosquitoes buzzing around him, settling on his face and arms. He waited for an hour before unfolding himself; listening hard to be absolutely sure that his father was not still looking for him. He stared up the rusty shoot, his eyes adjusting to the dim glow of light flickering on and off from the street lamp. He was met with silence and only then did he dare risk climbing back up. Unsurprisingly, the window was locked, but this never bothered him; he knew how to open it without so much as lifting a finger. He concentrated on the bolt from the inside; picturing it sliding to the right and sure enough it unlocked itself. He climbed in careful not to step on his many books scattered about the floor least he alerted his father. He crept to the door and opened it about an inch and listened. He could hear his father's loud snores from all the way across the room. Pulling the old mattress that he had gotten from a dumpster closer to the window, he settled back onto the floor, starring up at the sky where the glow of the moon was barely visible from behind the opposite building. Still, it allowed him some small comfort as he closed his eyes and fell into a half conscious sleep.

The next day he got up early before anyone was awake and showered quickly under the cold musky water then made his way to the kitchen. He ate the remaining two slices of bread, ignoring the moldy taste by drinking some milk which was actually fresh for a change. His stomach still ached for more but it would have to do. Then he left the house and made his way through the dull streets of Spinner's End, carrying his bag pack in his arms as the straps had long since broken. Had it not been for his disposition at home, he wouldn't even bother going to muggle school, but he needed to pass the time and he welcomed the opportunities it presented. Like having a place to read his spell books quietly whiles he studied charms, jinxes and potions. The muggle teachers at Cokeworth Prep didn't care what the children did as long as nobody caused mischief or talked loudly. He sat to the back of the classroom and took out his muggle book which concealed his old copy of potion making and began to read. It didn't bother him as the rest of the children talked and laughed, playing games and running around while the teacher slept in the front of the class. He was wrapped up in the world of potion making and only looked up when it was time for lunch. He ate the cold food in the cafeteria with the other children, stuffing his oversized coat with as much scraps for later as possible. He often ate by himself in the yard but today it was raining so he sat at the table with another boy his age whose face was covered in pimples. He knew of a potion that could make them disappear but didn't tell him this as discussing magic with muggles was prohibited under Clause 20 in the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy.

"Bummer about the rain huh?" the boy said, looking out of the window in dismay. At first Severus was taken back that the boy had spoken, he didn't have any friends and always kept to himself. He contemplated what to say, unsure of what the correct answer was.

"I don't mind it so much" he said finally after a moment's pause.

"I hate the rain, I hate being inside doing nothing" the boy said, biting into his tuna sandwich. Severus didn't reply as it didn't bother him where he read for that was mostly what he did to pass the time. Instead he bit into his own sandwich and looked at nothing in particular.

"What's that you've got there?" the boy asked, nodding to his opened potions book.

"Nothing" he replied, closing the book.

"Come on let me see it" the boy said, reaching over the table. Before he could respond the boy grabbed the book and read it.

"Advanced potion making" the boy read. Severus snatched the book from the boy before he could continue, quickly stuffing it into his bag.

"What's potion making?" the boy asked

"Nothing that concerns you" he replied irritably.

"Are you like some drug addict? My mum told me about these people that like to mix all sorts of stuff to get a high"

"The art of potion making isn't some simpleton's concoction" he replied, gathering his things. The boy flashed him a weird look before continuing his sandwich. Severus felt himself getting calmer now that the boy didn't press on. He contemplated on what to say to show the boy that he wasn't strange, perhaps if the boy knew he could finally make a friend.

"It's magic" he said quietly, leaning over the table.

"Magic?" the boy repeated, leaning closer "Like real magic?"

"Yes" Severus replied, looking around to make sure no one was ears dropping.

"So what? You can do magic?ˮ the boy asked seriously

Severus looked around once again to make sure they weren't being heard. "Yesˮ

The boy threw his head back and laughed, earning the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria.

"There's no such thing as magic" the boy said loudly

"Sssshhh… not so loud" Severus whispered, mortified by the attention. The boy simply continued to laugh and he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey everyone, this boy here believes he can do magic!" the boy announced. The other children began to laugh and he felt the room closing in on him. He stood up as the room started swaying and rushed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the remarks about him being a freak and a weirdo along the way. He spent the remainder of the day in the library that was once a storeroom. No one bothered to look for him and he was left undisturbed for the rest of the day.

After school he made his way over to the abandoned playground behind the industrial site which bordered the middle class families. He went there every day after school to be alone; it was one of his favorite places. It was perched on top of a hill overlooking the buildings and gave him a wonderful view of the river that ran for miles and miles. He would sit there for hours, enjoying the quiet and having his thoughts to himself. He was enjoying the cold breeze when he heard a noise coming from behind the trees afew yards from where he was sitting. Curious, he walked towards it and was startled to see two girls playing nearby. Right away he could tell that they weren't from his neighborhood; for one thing they were dressed differently and the other, well, they were cleaner than the people who walked his streets. One had a mop of bronzish red hair that was secured neatly around a ribbon. She was wearing a pink dress with flowers all over it, with lace trimmings on the bottom and white stockings. She was striking, and even from the side Severus could tell she was pretty. The other girl was older, but unlike her friend, she was unattractive; tall with a long neck and hooked nose. She wore a dress similar to her friend except hers was a bright yellow which didn't go well against her pale skin. They didn't seem to see him standing there.

"Watch this Petunia" the prettier girl said, bending down to pick up a dried up flower "Look what I can do"

Severus shifted closer to them, curious. He eyes followed the girl as she waved her hand around the flower, and almost forgot how to breathe as the petals slowly changed from a murky brown to a soft shade of lavender.

"Lily stop it, you know you're not supposed to be doing that kind of stuff, it's not normal" the taller lanky one cried, stepping away from Lily.

"It's ok Petunia, no one ever comes here" Lily said, bending down to pick up another flower. Severus was stunned as she did the same thing to the other flower.

"Lilyy…" Petunia chastised. Unable to contain himself, he stepped out from behind the tree, excited at the prospect of meeting her.

"You can do magicˮ he said, staring at the girl, Lily. She gasped and stopped what she was doing as her friend gaped at him.

"It's ok" he said reassuringly, bending down to pick up a flower she had dropped. She took a step backward; her bright green almond shaped eyes narrowing in curiosity. It was almost enough to disarm him; her beautiful eyes alone.

He never took his eyes away from hers as he waved his hand over the dried flower. He watched as her face transformed from caution to wonder as he revealed the flower while her friend shrieked, appalled but it.

"Lily come on, we have to go" she said, tugging on her friend's arm.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked, stepping towards him and ignoring Petunia.

"Simple, I'm a wizard" he said "And you're a witch"

"A witch" she says, as if testing the feel of the word on her tongue.

"Lily we have to go" Petunia said, tugging on her arm.

"How do you know to do that?ˮ Lily asked.

"I study magicˮ he replied "I can show you if you'd likeˮ

"Lily I'm leaving, I'll tell mum what you've been up to if you don't comeˮ Petunia said, looking at him with a look of disgust before turning away. Lily watched as she left, torn between leaving and staying.

"I have to goˮ she said at last "What's your name?ˮ

"Severus… Severus Snapeˮ he answered

"I'm Lily Evansˮ she said, smiling warmly at him before turning and following the other girl down the hill.

He watched until she disappeared from view, rooted by the encounter. In all his nine years he had never met someone who regarded him nicely and it left a strange lingering feeling in his gut.

When he went to sleep that night, he was certain of one thing, he wanted to see Lily Evans again.


End file.
